Uncertain Feelings
by Eureka-Cross
Summary: Hanya sebuah one-shot tentang isi pikiran Maou dan Emi.


**Hai, hai, hai...bertemu lagi dengan Author ini, kali ini di fict Hataraku Maou sama.**

**Agak berbeda memang dibanding fict-fict Author sebelumnya...**

**Entah kenapa Author sangat ingin membuat fict ini, maklum lagi seneng sama Hataraku Maou sama, terutama sama tingkah lucu Maou dan Ashiya serta hubungan antara Maou dan Emi. Hubungan mereka itu kelihatan kaku, tapi...kalau dilihat secara seksama ada apaaa...gitu... ( # **`** v **` #)

**Ah, sudah, tanpa banyak curcol, Author persembahkan one shot ini dan don't forget to R&R**

**Uncertain Feelings**

Hari ini Hatagaya diguyur hujan lebat lagi. Di pinggir jalan, di tempat dimana para pejalan kaki dan pesepeda biasa menunggu giliran menyeberang jalan, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata cokelat dengan setelan ala pemuda Jepang pada umumnya. Sambil berpayungkan payung berwarna biru gelap, sang pemuda terus memperhatikan lampu jalan yang tak kunjung berubah hijau.

Perkenalkan, pemuda itu adalah Sadaou Maou, manager pengganti di restoran MgRonalds cabang Hatagaya station...dan juga...raja iblis yang ingin menguasai Ente Isla...dulu, sebelum ia hijrah ke dunia manusia dan berubah menjadi manusia juga.

Maou memandangi payung biru gelap yang sedang digenggamnya. Payung tersebut adalah pemberian Emilia Justina atau yang biasa dipanggil Emi Yusa di dunia manusia. Gadis itu adalah pahlawan yang sedari dulu ingin membunuhnya dan menyelamatkan Ente Isla. Emi mengikutinya ketika ia membuka gerbang ke dunia manusia dan ikut berbaur dengan para manusia sebagai Emi Yusa. Awalnya permusuhan kental antara Maou dengan Emi sempat membuat mereka berdua sering bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele. Emi sepertinya tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan perubahan sikap Maou dan selamanya akan skeptis terhadapnya. Maklum, sejak menjadi manusia, sikap Maou bisa dibilang...menjadi manusiawi.

"Waktu itu juga...hujan..." gumam Maou sendirian sambil memandangi langit yang gelap.

Maou teringat waktu pertama ia dan Emi bertemu. Waktu itu juga hujan seperti hari ini, tapi mereka tidak saling kenal. Maou bertemu Emi juga di tempat berdirinya sekarang ini; di tepi zebra cross. Waktu itu Emi kehujanan dan hanya memayungi dirinya dengan handybag yang dibawanya. Entah didorong oleh perasaan apa, Maou menyerahkan payung yang dibawanya kepada Emi. Setelah memberikan payungnya, tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Maou langsung memacu sepedanya pergi meninggalkan Emi.

"_Aku sudah membuang payung yang kamu berikan waktu itu, payung itu benar-benar murahan. Ini aku belikan payung baru yang lebih bagus! Cepat ambil dan berterima kasihlah!" _

'_Payung ini...payung pemberian Emi...'_ pikir Maou sambil memandangi payung biru tua yang menaunginya. _'Ah, iya juga...waktu ia memberikan payung ini juga...hujan seperti hari ini...'_

Maou teringat akan betapa tidak sesuainya wajah Emi kala itu. Gadis itu tampak terlalu _jutek_ untuk seseorang yang ingin berbuat baik.

'_Padahal ia ingin balas budi, tapi ekspresinya itu...ekspresi keras itu sepertinya hanya berlaku padaku...'_ Maou terpikir. _'Yah...mau diapakan lagi, dia, kan Hero dan aku ini raja Iblis,"_

"_Kamu ini raja iblis, lakukanlah apa yang seharusnya dilakukan raja iblis di dunia ini!"_

Maou agak terbelalak ketika kata-kata Emi tempo hari membayang di benaknya. Ia teringat wajah Emi kala mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan nada sangat tinggi, penuh kegusaran, kemarahan dan kekecewaan.

"_Kenapa kamu sangat baik padaku? Kenapa kamu begitu baik padaku, pada orang-orang, dan pada dunia ini?"_

"_Bila kamu bisa sebaik ini, kenapa kamu membunuh ayahku?"_

"_Raja iblis yang aku kenal adalah orang yang kejam dan tak pernah memikirkan hidup orang lain! Kamu seharusnya senang melihat penderitaan dan duka dunia,"_

"_Kamu membakar ladang kami, menghancurkan kastil kami dengan petir, menenggelamkan kota kami dan mengirimkan banyak iblis kepada kami..."_

Waktu itu...Maou tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tertegun menyaksikan semua curahan hati Emi. Ia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa menjawab sambil memperhatikan air mata yang bercucuran dari mata emasnya dan ekspresi marahnya yang mencerminkan betapa dalam amarah dan dendamnya pada Maou.

"_Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkanmu, bahkan di kematian sekalipun!"_

Setelah begitu banyak hal yang Emi katakan hingga ia menangis, Maou hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan satu kata 'maaf'. Maou tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata terbaik selain kata 'maaf'.

"_Ladang ayah, rumah ayah, nyawa ayah...kamu sudah merebut semua hal bahagia itu dariku..."_

Maou tidak akan lupa saat Emi mengatakan kalimat itu sambil menangis. Ia tidak pernah mengedipkan mata ketika melihat Hero yang dulu bisa memojokkannya ternyata bisa mengeluarkan air mata juga. Saat itu...Emi terlihat layaknya wanita manusia biasa, bukannya Hero. Ia wanita biasa yang juga bisa menangis dan sedih.

Saat itu ada sesuatu yang mengusik Maou ketika melihat Emi menangis, dan ternyata perasaan itu muncul lagi setiap kali ia melihat Emi menangis, baik itu di rumahnya maupun ketika Emi mengetahui kejahatan Olba. Rasanya ia tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dan bersikap tak acuh ketika melihat Emi menangis, tapi ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Mungkinkah ia sudah mulai melupakan permusuhannya dengan Emi?

'_Aku...benar-benar sudah jadi lembut, ya...'_ pikir Maou ironis.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kenapa juga aku repot-repot memikirkan hal itu?" gerutunya. "Nanti malah jadi pusing sendiri,"

Maou sudah menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran itu darinya dan kini fokus kepada dua bawahannya yang sedang menunggu di rumah. Ia berharap Urushihara tidak menghabiskan gajinya dan gaji Ashiya lagi untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ashiya sudah menyiapkan makan malam belum, ya?" gumamnya. Tiba-tiba ia terlonjak kaget, "Astaga, kan suplai di rumah habis! Aku harus ke minimarket dulu!"

Kemudian Maou Sadao memutar balik arahnya dari arah yang semula ia tuju, pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli makan malam.

.

.

.

**Di lain tempat**

Emi Yusa atau yang di Ente Isla dikenal sebagai Emilia Justina juga sedang berteduh dari hujan sendirian di bawah naungan atap salah satu toko.

"Hujan lagi..." gumamnya seraya memandang langit yang kelabu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Maou sebagai manusia di dunia ini. Waktu itu juga hujan seperti hari ini dan dia tidak sedang membawa payung. Ketika dia sedang kehujanan di tepi zebra cross, Maou memberikan payungnya sendiri pada Emi sementara dianya sendiri melaju kencang dengan sepedanya, kehujanan. Emi belum mengenalnya waktu itu, jadi dia menerima begitu saja payung pemberian Maou.

'_Tapi benar, deh...payung pemberian dia itu benar-benar payung murahan dengan kualitas rendah,'_ pikir Emi.

Emi membuang payung pemberian Maou di kemudian hari dan entah mendapat wangsit apa, ia berinisiatif untuk membalas budi Maou dengan memberikan payung yang lebih bagus padanya.

"_Hm...Terima kasih,"_

Emi tersenyum tipis saat mengingat Maou mengucapkan terima kasih. Siapa sangka raja iblis bisa berkata 'terima kasih' kepada Hero yang dulu nyaris membunuhnya?

Tiba-tiba Emi merenung,

'_Padahal dia itu Maou Satan, tapi...bagaimana bisa dia jadi sangat lembut?' _pikir Emi bingung.

Yah, harus diakui, Emi melihat perubahan mencolok pada Maou sejak raja iblis itu mendarat di dunia ini dan berbaur menjadi bagian darinya. Pemuda itu...tampak lebih manusiawi, tidak akan ada orang yang percaya kalau ia adalah raja iblis di Ente Isla.

'_Iya, tidak akan ada yang percaya,'_ pikir Emi. _'Dia tampak terlalu manusiawi untuk seorang raja iblis...Raja iblis yang sudah memusnahkan desaku dan membunuh ayahku...Raja iblis yang tidak akan bisa aku maafkan sampai kapanpun,'_

Emi tidak akan lupa ambisinya untuk membunuh Maou. Ia punya seribu satu alasan untuk tetap melakukannya bahkan kalaupun Maou sudah berubah menjadi baik. Maou adalah orang yang merebut hari-hari bahagianya...raja iblis yang ingin menguasai Ente Isla dan begitu membenci manusia...kesalahannya tidak akan bisa diampuni.

"_Maaf..."_

Emi tersentak ketika kalimat itu terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Maaf, aku tidak begitu mengerti orang lain waktu itu..."_

Emi sendiri terkejut seorang Maou Satan ternyata bisa mengataka 'maaf', tapi itu juga yang membuatnya frustasi.

'_Kalau dia bisa sebaik itu, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ia berbuat baik? Kenapa?'_

Ia teringat hari-hari yang ia lalui di dunia ini bersama Maou, Suzuno, Chiho, dan Rika. Sebagian dari hari itu pahit dan tak terduga, namun sebagian yang lain juga manis dan menyenangkan. Melihat senyum Chiho, Rika, Suzuno...dan Maou...

Emi buru-buru menepuk pipinya untuk menyadarkan diri.

'_Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?'_ pikir Emi bingung. _'Apa aku baru saja berpikir kalau senyuman Maou...senyumannya itu...'_

Kemudian Emi teringat akan senyuman pemuda itu dan betapa semangatnya dia untuk mendapat posisi strategis di tempat kerja. Senyumannya dan segala pola tingkah lucunya yang Emi pikir mustahil untuk bisa dilakukan oleh seorang raja iblis seperti dirinya...

Emi kembali tertegun ketika mengingat kalau Maou pernah satu kali menyelamatkan dirinya ketika dia sudah kehabisan tenaga ketika diserang Sariel. Itu bukan pertama kalinya ia tersadar di pangkuan Maou...

Tiba-tiba semburat merah muncul di pipi Emi. Ia buru-buru menepuk kedua pipinya lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa, sih yang sedang aku pikirkan?" gumamnya bingung. "Ah, sudahlah, kalau terus dipikirkan malah jadi pusing sendiri..."

Suasana diam, Emi tidak lagi merenung. Ia memandang langit yang masih menurunkan hujan seolah tak ada habisnya.

"Kita biarkan saja takdir yang menjawabnya..." gumam Emi.

.

.

.

.

**Fuah (-.- ;) selesai juga...**

**Bagaimana fic Hataraku ini?**

**Author tidak mengambilnya dari manga, apalagi dari novel. Author mengambil cerita ini dari anime version.**

**Oke, Mind to R&R?**


End file.
